gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia: The Fox Wars
Zootopia: The Fox Wars is an RPG for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. This game is basically what Zootopia Area would look like if it were an RPG rather than a fighting game. The premise is the same: an army of vengeful foxes wants the extinction of all other species. The difference is that depending on how you create your character and what choices you make throughout the game, you'll either be fighting against the Vulpai Zaibatsu or fighting with them. Zootopia: The Fox Wars uses an auto save feature. The Protagonist So, who do you play as in this game? Judy Hopps? Nick Wilde? No. Instead, you get to create your own character and play as that character. First, you pick your character's gender, then you pick their species, fur color, and eye color. Each species has at least a few different fur colors to choose from. As for eye color, any species can have any eye color. Once you've decided on your character's gender, species, fur color, and eye color, all that'll be left is to give the character a name and then once you do that, you can pick one of three factions. Zootopia Police: Any animal can join this faction. Joining this group allows you to fight alongside character such as Judy Hopps. Stepps Industries: Having established a branch in Zootopia and hearing of the Vulpai Zaibatsu threat, Stepps Industries decides to help in stopping the Vulpai Zaibatsu threat. Any animal can join this faction. Joining this faction allows you to fight alongside characters such as Brandon Stepps, the CEO of Stepps Industries. Vulpai Zaibatsu: Only foxes can join this faction. Joining this faction allows you to fight alongside characters such as Gregory Foxworth. Joining this faction can also give you the option to gain elemental powers through an Energy Crystal energy transfer. The game begins differently depending on which of these factions you choose. Also, these are just factions you start in. Depending on your choices, your character could end up defecting from one faction to join another. In terms of what weapon your character can wield, other characters have their weapons of choice, but your character can wield whatever weapon you choose as long as it's something your character can equip. Some weapons, and armor for that matter, can equipped by multiple species, but other equipment pieces are built for certain species. You can't expect a big animal like a wolf to wear bunny-sized armor and use bunny-sized weapons. Gaining special moves also works differently for your character. For most special attacks, rather than having the character itself reach certain levels, your character instead gains special moves by gaining experience with the type of weapon it's using. Weapons are divided into types and there are many weapons of each type. The special moves your character gains by gaining experience with a weapon type will be usable as long as the character continues wielding weapons of that same type. Let's say your character wields a sword. The special moves your character gains by gaining sword experience will still be usable even if your character ditches the sword it's using for a different sword. But if your character ditches the sword for a weapon of a different type, then those special moves will be unusable until the character is equipped with a sword again. Gaining weapon experience works the same as gaining experience for the character itself; you fight enemies and win battles. If your character gets elemental powers, then your character can learn moves of their chosen element both by leveling up the character itself and by gaining weapon experience. Elemental moves gained by leveling up are basically magic spells while elemental moves gained through weapon experience are moves where the character pools their power into their weapon to unleash a powerful attack. For example, if your character wields a sword and has pyrokinesis, then one of the moves they can learn by gaining sword experience is a powerful fire slash. Certain weapons also have elemental power thanks to the Energy Crystals built into them. With these weapons, one of two things can happen. Let's say your character has pyrokinesis and their weapon is one with red Energy Crystals embedded on it. If your character were to use a move such as the aforementioned fire slash, then it would become more powerful thanks to the combination of the energy in the weapon's own crystals and your character's own powers amplifying the move's power. Now, let's say your character has pyrokinesis, but their sword has yellow Energy Crystals attached. With this, your character can perform fiery sword attacks with their own powers, but they can also perform electric sword attacks thanks to the yellow Energy Crystals attached to the sword. Simply put, with elemental weaponry, your character can either wield a weapon whose element matches your character's chosen element, making their weapon attacks of that element stronger, or your character can wield a weapon whose element is different than that of your character's chosen element, allowing them to wield multiple elements and giving your character more attack options. The Story Zootopia: The Fox Wars is one of those games where there are multiple story routes and multiple endings. How you create your character, which faction you start in, and what choices you make affect what story route you end up on. If your character is a fox, then you'll have the option to join the Vulpai Zaibatsu and take part in their schemes. If your character is anything but a fox, then the Vulpai Zaibatsu route is inaccessible. The Vulpai Zaibatsu is made entirely of foxes and they won't allow anyone other than foxes to join them. What exactly were you expecting? The Base When you're not in battle or doing missions, you'll go to the Base. This is basically a hub where you can make preparations, among other things, before going on missions. The Base looks different depending on which faction your character is part of, but the things you can do here are all the same. Start Mission: This allows you to begin the next mission. Shop: Here, your character can access the shops. There are four shops: an item shop, a weapon shop, an armor shop, and an accessory shop. The item shop is where you buy consumable items. You can carry up to 99 of each individual item. The weapon and armor shops are where you buy weapons and armor for your party members. And the accessory shop is where you buy accessories for your party members. As for selling, you can sell any item to any store. Except for Key Items, of course. Heal: Here, you can have your party members restored to full health. Talk: This allows you to talk with other faction members. Select who you want to talk to and then chat away. Options: Here, you can save the game or load a saved game. Zootopia: The Fox Wars uses an auto save feature, but you can still save the game manually through this. You can also adjust the game's difficulty setting, which has the traditional Easy, Normal, or Hard modes. There's also an audio setting, where you can adjust the game's music volume, sound volume, and voice volume, and also a brightness setting, where you can adjust the screen's brightness. Free Battle: Here, you can fight free battles to gain more experience for your party members, gain weapon experience for your character, and rack up money to buy better equipment. The thing about free battles is that you can set the rules of these battles. You can make the enemies weaker or stronger, you can have lots of enemies or just a few, and you can even pick the stage. The only thing you can't really choose is the battlefield and fight themes and also whether or not treasure boxes will appear. One more thing: Damage sustained in free battles won't carry over to the next battle. Battlefield System Zootopia: The Fox Wars uses a strategic battlefield system where you move the characters like pieces on a game board. Think games like Devil Survivor 2 and Fire Emblem: Awakening. When a battle begins, your first task is to select which party members you want to use and their starting positions. You can use as many party members as you have available. Once you've selected your party members and their starting positions, hit the Begin command to begin the battle. Now let's go over the commands you use during the fight. Move: Use this command to move a character from one space to another. Once a character moves, they can't move again until their next turn. Each character has a limited range on where they can move to from their current position. Attack: Use this command to have a character begin a fight with an enemy character. The attacking character can only target enemies adjacent to themselves. If an attacking character has any allies adjacent to them, you have the option to let those allies join the attacking character in attacking the enemy. Watch out, though, because the enemy can also have teammates join him in fending off your attacking allies. We'll go over how fights work in the next segment. Item: Use this command to have a character use an item. A character can use an item either on themselves, any adjacent allies, or even on enemies. Open: You can only use this command when a character has a treasure box adjacent to them. The character will open the treasure box and take its contents. Treasure boxes will be discussed in more detail in a later segment. End Turn: Use this command to end a character's turn. You can use this command even if the character hasn't done anything. When you win a battle, any party members that weren't KO'd gain experience points and any allies that were KO'd are revived with 1 HP before the next battle. Fight System As stated above, to begin a fight with an enemy, select the Attack command, select an enemy adjacent to the attacking character, and the fight can begin. If your attacking character has any allies adjacent to them, then you can have those allies join your attacking character in attacking the enemy. Meanwhile, the defending enemy can have adjacent teammates join them in fending off your attacking allies. The reverse is also true. When an enemy attacks one of your allies, that enemy can have adjacent teammates join them in attacking your ally. Meanwhile, your defending ally can have adjacent allies join them in fending off the attacking enemies. Up to eight characters can take part in a single fight, four allies and four enemies. When a fight begins, your first task is to select which attacks you want your party members to use. You can have them just attack or you can have them use a special attack. Using special attacks costs MP. Once you've selected what moves you want your party members to use, you then watch as your ally team and the enemy team attack each other using their chosen moves. What order the participants attack in depends on their individual speed stats. When a character lands a critical hit or strikes an enemy's elemental weakness, they gain an Extra Turn. A character can only gain one Extra Turn per fight. This allows the character to attack once more. Once all characters have attacked at least once, characters with Extra Turns will attack again and once they do, the fight is over. Any damage the characters sustained during the fight is carried over into the next fight unless the characters are healed before then. Elements and Affinities Here, we discuss the elements and affinities present in this game. First, a full list of the elements. Physical Gun (This can refer to any attack involving firing a gun or shooting an arrow.) Fire Water Wind Earth Light Dark Ice Electricity Now for affinities. Every character has elemental affinities. You can see them when viewing a character's profile. When you look at a character's affinities, you'll either see some of the following or none of them. Wk: This indicates a character being weak to an element. When a character is hit by an attack of an element they're weak against, that character takes extra damage from the attack. Rs: This indicates a character having resistance to an element. When a character is hit by an attack of an element they have resistance to, the character takes less damage than normal. Nu: This indicates a character being immune to an element. When a character is hit by an attack of an element they're immune to, they take no damage whatsoever. Rp: This indicates a character being able to repel attacks of an element. When a character is hit by an attack of an element they can repel, the attack bounces off that character and damages the user instead. Some characters have no weaknesses, only resistances. Some characters have no resistances, only weaknesses. Some characters have weaknesses and resistances. Other characters have no weaknesses or resistances. Your character's affinities depend on how you create your character and also what armor and accessories they wear. (This article is incomplete. More will be added later.) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:RPG Category:Disney Category:"E10+" Rated Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Strategy Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:"E10+" rated